bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 15
The Interrogation I was at the Liberty City County Sheriff's Department asking the Sheriff to let me talk to Leon some more. "Sorry, but only law enforcement officers are allowed to talk to him", he tells me. "Sir, I need confirmation on why he murdered all those people", I told him. "You're probably just under a lot of stress after what you been through last night. You're tired. You should head home and get some rest", he then tells me. "Sir, I'm not going anywhere until I talk to him. And besides which, I was his target the entire night", I told him. "You were his target?" the Sheriff asks in disbelief. "Sir, may I please talk to him? This guy admitted that he stalked me ever since my graduation all because I killed his dad in self-defense six months ago. I need to know some other stuff that happened in the past. I need answers, and he's the only one who's going to give me those answers", I told him. After a while of considering, he finally says, "Five minutes. I'll give you five minutes". "Thank you", I told him. He led me to the interrogation room that held Leon, then opened the door for me. Once I was in the room, the Sheriff closed the door behind me. I took a seat at the side of the table opposite of Leon. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them", I told him. "Whatever", he says outloud. "If you really are who you say you are, then you should answer this one question. How did you survive the night that Max's family was killed?" I asked him. "Why should I answer that question?" he asks me. "You tried to kill me. At least have the courtesy to tell me what I want to know", I told him. He took a deep breath and then told me, "I was kidnapped that night. Kidnapped and raised by the same group of men that killed my mom and sister. I managed to escape by killing the group when I was fifteen years old and that was when I started looking for my father". "And you learned how to kill from the thugs that killed your family?" I asked him. He gave me a dirty look and then said, "Yes I did". He looked really pissed off, knowing that he couldn't get his hands on me. That he was arrested and didn't get his revenge on me. And that all he could do was talk to me. "I killed your dad. I admit to that", I then told him. "But that was because he killed my mom when I was a toddler. I was also under orders from an undercover agency to kill him, but it was mainly in vengence for what he took from me. He killed my mom and my friends and so I killed him. That's what life seems to be all about. Getting even. He killed my family and friends, so I killed him, and now you want to kill me. Too bad you failed though". "When I get out of here, I will kill you", he then tells me. "No, no you won't", I told him. I got up from my seat and told him, "You killed nearly ten people. You're either going to prison for life or getting the death sentence. You're lucky I won't kill you now for killing my girlfriend. But knowing what's going to happen to you next, I feel it's just as good as if I did kill you. I hope you enjoy the last few years of your life. I sure as hell don't want to be you right now". I went up to the door, but before I opened it, I turned to Leon and said, "Your dad was a loon. I'm glad that I killed him". I opened the door and walked out. Just as I walked out of the interrogation room, the Sheriff stopped me dead in my tracks and asked me, "Did you get what you wanted?" "I got enough", I told him before leaving the station. Once I was outside, I got into my car and then drove off back to Alderney City, back home. This has been one crazy night and I was glad that it was over. But as for all the killing that I encountered, I was going to need some serious help when I get older. My life will not be the same after what happened. Whether it will forge me to be a better person or not, I don't know. But all I got to say at this point: "I'm so glad that I'm not dead, or in Leon's shoes right now". Category:Blog posts